<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Bet It's Lazers [podfic] by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378277">I Bet It's Lazers [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crime Fighting, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Lawyers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least they've established that neither of them has laser eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Bet It's Lazers [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991451">I Bet It's Lasers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire">patchfire</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal">raving_liberal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong>I Bet It's Lasers</p><p><strong>Fandom: </strong>DareDevil, Jessica Jones</p><p><strong>Author: </strong>patchfire, raving_liberal</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra">Litra</a></p><p><strong>Pairing: </strong>Gen</p><p><strong>Rating: </strong>Teen</p><p><strong>Length:</strong>11:10</p><p>
  <strong>Summary:</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>At least they've established that neither of them has laser eyes.</p>
</blockquote><p>The original work can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991451">Here</a></p><p> </p><p>Right click to <a href="http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/I%20bet%20its%20lasers.mp3">Download</a></p><p>
<embed/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>